Birthday in Wonderland
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare surprises Eli on his birthday with a night in Wonderland.  This is my first story so feel free to leave alot of ways i can improve  FEEDBACK NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Eli's phone buzzed. He checked it. It was from Clare. _"Are we still on for our date?"_

"_Of course ;)" _ He responded.

When Clare received the text, she smile. She was surprising Eli with a date for his birthday. He had no idea where they were going, but they were both pretty excited.

Clare's phone vibrated. _"I'll be there like in 2 minutes"_

Clare finished getting dressed, fixing her hair and her dress. She wanted the night to go perfect for Eli, it was his birthday. She heard a pebble hit her window. She knew it was him. "I'll be right down" She yelled. Clare grabbed her purse, her jacket and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Clare opened the door and shut it right behind her before her parents could even respond.

Eli was texting Adam not realizing Clare was standing in front of him.

" I mean I'm standing here all dolled up, but of course your phone is the greater issue here" Clare said sarcastically. Eli looked up. His eyes open, his jaw dropped. And he realized it was hard for him to speak.

"Uhh. I-I.Y-you…."

"Are you good?" Clare askes giggling.

"Uhh…yeah. You just….you look really pretty…like really incredible." Eli complimented.

Clare held her down and pulled a curl behind her ear in innocence. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Eli said going around to get in the drivers seat. Clare pulled him back and kissed him. "We're gonna have a good time tonight" Eli pulled back, "I hope so, but can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Well If I tell you now it won't be a surprise" They got in the car and began driving. Clare told him exactly where to drive. About 3 minutes away. "Are we going to…." Clare interrupted him."Make a right into the parking lot".

They got out the car. Eli realized where they at. "We're going to Wonderland?" Eli asked. Clare smiled, "Yes, you have something against amusement parks?"

"No…I just….Thanks" He smirked. Clare grabbed his hand and led the way inside.

It was night so the lights from the rides lid up the park.

"What ride are we going on first?" Eli asked.

"Whatever you want, its your birthday." Eli smirked. "Fine then we're going on the roller coaster. Sometimes intense to start it off" He exclaimed.

"Eli, seriously? You know I'm terrified of roller coasters"

"Well its you who said its my birthday and I get to choose."

"But Eli….." Clare said in a sympathetic way.

Eli grabbed Clare's hand and ran towards the roller coaster to stand on the line.

"Clare, please cheer up" Clare had her arms folded and upset since she was afraid of heights.

"Why would you take me to an amusement park and not want to go on?" Eli asked not really excepting an answer.

She dropped her hands. "Im scared, okay?" "The one time I did go on a roller coaster, it got stuck. It was so terrifying and I promised myself I wouldn't….."  
Clare had gotten interrupted by Eli attacking her with a kiss. "You'll be with me, it's fine. I'll make sure your okay" Clare smirked and nodded.

"Alright, now brighten up before I attack you again"

Clare purposely made a sad face and Eli attacked her with a kiss again, this time more passionately. As he pulled away Clare was smiling and he smiled back and they realized they were at the front of the line.

Clare got in first and Eli followed. They fastened their belts and the cart began to move. They were in the very last cart. As they began to go up, Clare put her head in Eli's chest and held his hand tightly.

"Clare, it's gonna be okay" he lifted her head up and kiss her and she smirked. Clare wanted to look to see how high they were but retrieved. She did slowly and saw that they were very high and panicked. "Eli, I want to get off, NOW"

"Trust me please, you're gonna be fine" They reached the top. Clare held her head up but kept her eyes closed tightly. Eli looked at her before they went and down, they both screamed. Clare opened her eyes, she was reliebed that big drop was over. As the ride continued, they were still screaming, hands interlocked, laughing. As the ride came to a stop, they got off.

"Thank God that's over" Clare said in a relief.

"Admit it, you had fun".

Clare looked at him, smirked and ran to the photo booth to look at her and Eli's picture. He showed up behind her wrapping his arms around her waits. "There it is" She pointed."Great, they got when me when my head was down looking like a nervous wreck"

"I think you look adorable" Eli exclaimed. "I'm getting it" Eli purchased the picture, wallet size and placed it in.

"You hungry?" Clare asked. "Yeah let's go grab something" Eli added.

"They held hands and walked the different consession stands. "What are you getting?" Eli asked.

"I want ice cream." "So much for food" Eli responded sarcastically."I'll get it and we can share. Eli walked over to get them their ice cream. Clare walked over to get them some seats and she waited for Eli. He came over with the most gigantic ice cream any human has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well you know Johnny's always give 5 times more than what a normal human body can hold" Clare giggled as Eli sat down. Clare examined the ice cream.

Layers of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla with whip cream and two cherries. They were both eating the ice cream and every now and then, glanced and smiled at each other cherishing each other's company. They were about full and Clare was getting ready to top it off with the cherry.

"Wait" Eli exclaimed. "Can you tie a not with the stem?" Eli asked in a nonchalant way.

"I don't know, I never tried it" Clare responded already knowing where this was heading. "Wanna race" Eli asked.

Clare sort of was intimidated because she knew she would lose considering this would be her first time but she was willing to give it a shot since it was his birthday.

"Fine" You ready?"

Both of them had stems in their mouths ready to tie. "GO" Clare yelled. It took 7 seconds before Clare yelled, "DONE" with a sense of accomplishment

Eli finished a second after. "Seriously?" Eli asked disappointed but still in a "did this just happen" tone.

"Guess I'm a better kisser then, huh?" Clare asked smugly.

"I still don't believe you, so I think you might have to prove it" Eli responded in a flirtatious way. She leaned in to kiss him, she was less than an inch away from his face when she grabbed a finger full of whip cream and shoved it on his lips getting it on his chin and around his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Tryna make things more interesting, that's all" Clare said and Eli smirked and Clare leaned in to kiss him. She was kissing him mainly to get all the whip cream off, then the kiss began to deepen. Eli thought Clare had definitely proved she was an amayzing kisser but he still believed he had potential to be better. He grabbed her by her hips and placed her on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist still sitting down. He deepened the kiss more than thought possible. He glided his tongue with hers. She bit his lip passionately and Eli couldn't bare to take the intensity of it. He broke the kiss.

"I think you proved your point" He said breathlessly. Clare smirked still on his lap. She jumped off his lap and held out her hand. He grabbed it and asked

"Where are we going?" "I have a surprise for you" she winked and dragged him and ran off to show him the surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise" Eli realized they were standing on a line.

"We're going on the ferris wheel?"

"Don't say it so depressingly." Clare responded

"You've picked the most boring ride to go on" Eli said.

"I prefer to say it's the most romantic" Eli smirked "Is this the surprise?"

"Just wait and see." Eli followed Clare onto the ferris wheel into the rocking cart. They both sat down waiting for it start moving. Eli interwined his fingers with hers. They were now about half way in the sky.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Clare asked. "I don't know"….Eli put his head down shyly and looked back up at her slowly, "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such an amayzing, beautiful girlfriend". He shyly held his head down again because he didn't often say such romantic things.

She lifted his head and placed a small kiss on lips and smiled. The ferris wheel had been around about 4 times, Eli and Clare were enjoying the moment of silences that other couples would normally find uncomfortable. The ferris wheel began to stop when their cart was at the very top. Clare tried squeezed Eli's hand considering her fear of heights, but knew this was part of surprise so she has to bear with it.

"I think we're stuck" Eli said. "No we're not" Clare responded. Clare kissed him and tilted his head towards the sky. There was a plane making letters in a gold kind of color. Eli slowly began to make out the letters."I W-I-L-L F-O-R-E-V-E-R L-O-V-E Y-O-U ELI. HAPPY BIRTHDAY" . Clare looked at him as he was trying to read the words. As he understood it, he looked down at her and smiled. "You're so sweet but you didn't have go through all that work. "It's fine. It was worth it" Eli smiled and gave her a kiss better than the one they had shared after eating their ice cream. Clare pulled back "I'm taking that as in you love me too".

"Of course "Eli said. He kissed her again and felt her smirk on his lips. His tongue touching her bottom lip. The kiss lasted a while, they both needed to take a breath but the kiss was too perfect to break. The ferris wheel began to move a bit. When it came to a stop, they were still kissing.

"Umm guys, I don't want to interrupt but….." Clare looked up. The worker was standing there waiting for them to get off.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it. I apolo….." Eli pulled her away from the guys so she can stop talking.

"Wait, what are you doing? I didn't finish apologizing."

"I think he got the point" Eli responded. Clare smiled embarrassingly realizing she tends to say more than necessary all the time.

They went to sit on the grass where there were a lot of people waiting for the fireworks. Eli sat down and Clare sat in between his legs leaning on his chest.

"I love you Clare, Thanks for this amazing birthday"

"Anytime" She looked up and he kissed her, she sucked on his lip and intensified their kiss but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of fireworks. They sat their in silence admiring the beauty of the fireworks. That was the thing that was different about them. Every moment of silence they fell in love with. They took it as a time to realize they have someone who understands them and makes them feel comfortable and they were grateful for that.

Everyone had left and they were still sitting on the grass. "Clare…" Eli broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Clare responded. He moved her up a bit so he can get off the grass. "Come with me"

"Where to?" "Just come" Clare got up off the grass and walked following Eli.

They stood right before the river. "Umm Eli, what are we gonna do standing in front of river."

The river was clean though. It was like beach water. Sand at the bottom, surprisingly. It had all the romantic qualities.

He began to take off his shoes and rolled up his jeans, and began to walk in the river.

"Come in with me" "Are you kidding me, It's like 10 o'clock and I am not stepping in a river. You've got to be kidding"

"It's my birthday, Please?" Eli asked with a puppy dog first. Clare knew that him saying it's his birthday would get her to pretty much do anything.

She began to take off her shoes, she has the dress on so she didn't need to roll up pants, But she did have a cardigan on which she took off.

"Stripping off clothes , huh Edwards?" Eli said sarcastically. "Oh hush, before I change my mind"

Eli held his hand out, she grabbed it and he led her in.

He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her close and they kissed. He practically sucked her face off. He put his hand on her neck, and pulled her closer so he can kiss her better. Clare kept bending sideways and Eli thought it was because he was just forceful so he ignored it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Clare had splashed Eli with water on his face.

"You just keep going with these games don't you?"Clare smiled. "I'm gonna get you back"

"Well you gotta catch me first" Clare said teasing him. Eli chased after Clare splashing water all over the place and as she ran away, she was splashing too.

After being exhausted from running, Clare slowed down and he caught up to her. He picked her from behind and scared her. "Told you I'd get you"

They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Not to break this amayzing moment, "But do you parents know you're with me."

"They know I'm at Wonderland, yes."

"Clare….c'mon" "Fine they don't, but why does it matter." She asked.

"Because you're always lying to your parents about us. Are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"Eli, of course not. I just….dont like getting lectures right before I meet you, they tend to get all parental so it's easier if I don't mention that I'm hanging with you"

"I guess" Eli said acceptingly. " Can we get out this water now I'm freezing" She asked.

"Sure" Eli picked Clare up off guard making her scream and held her as a baby and walked towards their clothes.

"I mean, I could have walked" She said. " Well I mean picking you up simply gives me an excuse to just get closer to you"

Clare squinted " Eli. Down. Now"

He rolled his eyes playfully.

They began to put their shoes on still completely drenched in water. "Are you gonna come hang in my house or you want me drop you off?"

"Um…I can hang at your house for a bit if you want." Eli winked. "Don't get any ideas she interrupted" Eli smirked. "Ready?" Clare asked. "Yeah, Ready". As they walked to Morty, it began to drizzle.

"OMG REALLY? What is with this insane weather all the time?" "And plus I'm soaked from being in the river on top of this", This is great" Clare said. "Oh stop complaining, Eli responded. Its just rain"

"To you it just rain, for me its instant hair frizz" Eli giggled. They were standing outside of Morty.

"Hey" She hit him. "It isn't funny" "I mean it kinda is" Eli said still laughing.

"Well keep laughing, I'm freezing, Can you unlock the door?" Clare asked annoyed.

"Not until you stop being mad" He responded. "I'm not mad" She said with an attitide

"Yes you are" "Really? Eli just unlock the door"

"If your not mad, then prove it" Eli said. "Do you just find anyway possible to kiss me?" Clare asked.

"I mean, I can't really help it." Clare kissed him lightly. "Happy?"

"Yea but I don't think I was convinced you aren't mad" "Eli, I'm freezing, c'mon"

He opened the door really quickly, grabbed a jacket and locked it again before Clare can go around to the passengers seat and get in.

"Here you go" Clare giggled realizing Eli always has a way to solve every problem which was probably one of the reasons she liked him so much. "Better he asked?"

"Much" She responded. "Enough to give me a kiss. For real this time" She smirked and leaned in to kiss him. It was still raining. She was standing in her dress, and Eli's oversized jacket. They kissed for what seemed like a while. Eli picked her up, her legs around his waist and sat her on the hood of the car. He kept trying to deepen the kiss, and she tried harder. It was like they were competing for each other's tongues. It began to start pouring, but they were too wrapped up in the kiss to notice. Clare broke the kiss, "Can we go to your house like now? This rain is destroying my hair". Eli smiled lifted her off the car and they both got in Morty and enjoyed the wet ride to Eli's house. Again, they cherished that moment in pure silence glancing at each other every now and then being thankful for their luck of finding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I don't know if I said this but I don't know how to add chapters. And I still barely even know how to work this website. But yeah this is going to be the last part I believe for this story. Tell me what you think about it and what I should do next. THANKS A LOT! Btw my twitter is munro_eclare. So if you know how to work fanficition and the website in general, please tweet and help. (: Back to the good stuff!**

They were driving to Clare's house her first because she said she had to get a couple of things before she stayed the night at his house. They arrived in front of her house. "Stay right here. I'll be back in like 2 minutes." Clare said. "I'll be waiting" Eli responded.

Clare ran upstairs to grab some necessities out of her room. By the time she packed her bag and was heading for the door, her mom stopped her.

"Clare, where are you going?" Her mom asked in an interrogating tone.

"I'm going to sleepover Eli's, I told you I was spending the day with him, it's his birthday."

"Well I'm gonna need you stay here because I need helping making dinner."

"Dinner for whom?" Clare questioned. "Dad hasn't been here in forever, I'm going out, Why do you need my help just to make dinner for yourself?" She questioned.

"You need to stay. End of discussion"

Clare stood their confused and hesitant to respond. "Just because you're so lonely doesn't mean you have to make me." At this point Clare was aggravated and fed up with her mom. Normally, she would deal with it but lately she's been dragging her down so much, it's beginning to make her life miserable.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Clare's mom. They were interrupted by the door bell. Clare stormed to the door and opened it.

"I thought you said it was only gonna be 2 minutes." Eli said.

"Yea, but I just got in an argument with my mom, and she won't let me come over" She said in disappointment.

"What why were you guys arguing?" Eli asked curiously. "Because she's crazy and is having one of her spazzing moments. Clare's mom overheard her "Clare, GET IN HERE". Clare rolled her eyes.

"I can go" Eli said pointing to Morty. Clare shook her head, "please don't"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house with her and he closed the door behind them.

"I need you to start cracking eggs for the…" Clare's mom had looked up. "What is he doing here?" She questioned, they could both hear the anger in her voice. "Well considering you won't let me go to his house, I figured we can stay here"

"Clare, I told you stay home to make dinner, not so you can invite Eli over."

Eli whispered to Clare, "I can just leave" She turned around he looked up at him and shook her head "Don't"

"Clare, I am talking to you" Her voice intensified.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not making him leave."

"Eli. I'm sorry but you have to go" Her mom gestured to the door for him to leave.

"It's okay" Eli said. "I understand" and began to let of Clare's hand and headed to the door but she pulled him back. "Eli. I said don't leave" She said in a hushed tone. "But your mom said…" "Don't listen to her" Clare pleaded.

She turned to her mom. "Mom, I'm sick of this. You need to stop. Stop putting your misery on me, please." She begged."I understand you and dad are divorced and it's stressful but you have to stop putting your depression on me. It isn't fair. You're hurting me and it's affecting Eli. Please, just leave me alone"

"But Clare" Her mom interrupted. "MOM, NO" She held Eli's hand and she walked upstairs with him and closed the door behind her. Clare sat on her bed covering her face with her hand. "Oh my gosh, what did I do Eli? My mom is losing the love of her life and I'm making her feel worst than she already does. I'm a horrible daughter." Eli walked over to sit beside Clare.

"But you aren't at all. That was the nicest way I've ever saw someone argue with such anger. Even when you don't realize it, you're still so respectful and sweet to your mom." Eli moved Clare's hands from her face and Clare slowly looked up towards him. "You always know what to say to make me feel so much better."  
He kissed her trying to relieve her from the stress. She intensified the kiss, and leaned him against the bed. Clare took off Eli's shirt and rekindled their kiss. "Clare what are you doing?"

"I just need—to get my mind -off things." She struggled to get out as he was still kissing him.

"But not this way, Please." She ignored him, laid him back down, titled his head and kissed his neck. He didn't pull back; he gave her more room for her to suck on his neck. She began to unbuckle his belt.

"Whoa. Okay, Yeah, That's it. Clare, STOP." Eli shot up. "What's wrong?"She asked.

"You're going too far".

"Am I not the one who supposed to stop you from going too far? Clare asked giggling.

"Clare, seriously. You're just doing this for the sake of it. You're basically using me to the spur the moment. And don't you remember this?"

Eli asked rubbing her finger where her purity ring was. She took it off and threw it on the floor on top of his shirt. "Who cares?" "I do." He responded. She laid him back against the bed so spontaneous and aggressively, he couldn't even finish talking. She rubbed her hips against his waist and kissed him. Her tongue interlocked with his, she bit his lip passionately. Moving to his neck, sucking it again until it began to redden. It was hard for Eli to stop her, but he knew he had too. "You've got to be kidding?"

He looked at the ring on floor and went to pick it up and handed it out to her. "I don't want it anymore, Can you just please sleep with me?" He sat on the edge of the bed with her next to him. "What has gotten into you?" He asked. He grabbed her hand to put the ring back on her finger just after he had put on his shirt. She retrieved. "Eli, I said no. I don't need it. I'm going to have sex with you so I won't need it anymore." Eli huffed, "You're not having sex with me." He responded bluntly.

"But why? Don't you want me?" "Seriously, Clare. Don't start with that. You're acting like this just because you're stressed over your mom"

"So you're rejecting me?" Clare's heart dropped and she began to tear. She walked to the door in such rage and opened it to walk downstairs. "Clare, stop. What's wrong?"

"Well, I mean you just rejected me completely, but of course it's no big deal." She was completely balling of tears.

"But Clare, you're crying so much. I don't get it. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to regret it. That's all" She slid down against the door and cried even more. "Eli, it's not fair."

"I'm sorry" He had suddenly felt so bad for rejecting her. How could he have caused her this much pain?

"It's not your fault. It's my mom, my parents, the divorce. Everything. I can't take it. I can't go through this and I feel so bad. She's down there by herself but I want to be with you. I just don't know anything. I don't know who to choose. Eli, I cant" She was breathless by the time she finished."

"You don't need to choose. It's fine if you want to spend time with your mom though this is difficult, I'll help you get through it. I promise you it's going to get so much better. Trust me." She looked up at him knowing he was referring to the Julia situation when he said _"it's going to get so much better."_

He wiped her tears from her cheek. He wiped her eyes which were still red. "Now, I look a mess. This is just great"

"Oh hush". Eli said playfully. "You look gorgeous. Clare blushed.

"I'm sorry I tried to force you to into having sex with me" Clare said embarrassed.

"It's alright. I mean, another time—when you're perfectly fine—and you possibly, maybe, wanna go further, I wouldn't stop it." Clare glared at him and hit him humorously.

He wrapped his arms around her. "All better?" He asked. "Yeah, Thanks." She lightly kissed him. "But why do you always know how to make things so much better?"

"I guess its kind of my job as your boyfriend" Clare blushed and he brought her back to the bed. They sat in silence and she broke it with an intense kiss. "I don't need to be stressed to show you how intimate I can get." Eli was now the one blushing.

"Do you want to go downstairs and talk with your mom to smooth things over?"

"Yea-but, I want you to come with me." "Sure" Eli responded.

They walked downstairs and watched her as he was cutting the tomatoes for the salad. "Uhhh...Hey mom". Her mom looked up and continued to prepare dinner as if Clare didn't exist. She walked over to her mom who was behind the counter. She sat in front of it on a stool. Eli stayed near the steps so he can let them have their mother-daughter moment. They sat in silence. They both broke it. "I'm sorry" They both said at the same time. They giggled at the coincidence and Clare's mom heard Eli laughing from the staircase. "You can come out here, Eli". He slowly walked out with a shy smirk and sat on the couch away from their conversation.

"You can sit with us" Clare suggested. He walked over to them sand sat next to Clare. Eli nudged Clare to speak up. She looked at him and back to her mom.

"Mom, I-I" She couldn't make the words out. Eli rubbed her thigh for comfort. She looked down at her thigh, then up at him and smiled. "Mom, I want to apologize for overreac-." Clare was distracted by Eli still rubbing her thigh, as he began to raise his hand higher up her thigh. She smacked his hand. "I-uhh apologize for overreacting. It was just in the moment, and I was so stressed. I'm sorry I brought Eli here without permission. I'm sorry I snuck out with him before. I'm sorry we always argue. I'm sorry for not always being there when you needed me. I'm so sorry." Clare's nom smirked.

"Clare Edwards, You are the most amazing and beautiful daughter a mother can ever ask for. You can never be a horrible daughter. And I'm sorry for everything too. I love you." Clare blushed. "And Clare….you can go out now." Clare looked at Eli. "My parents went out and I don't have my key so uhh ...yea" they all giggled at Eli's awkwardness. "I'm sorry" Clare's mom in an apologetic tone. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked. Eli and Clare look at each other uncomfortably.

"I get if guys, you'd rather hang with each other."

"No, sure. We can watch a movie. Right, Eli?"

"Umm, Yea. I don't mind." 

"Okay, I'll get the popcorn and you guys can put in the movie" Clare's mom advised. They walked into the living room and Clare pulled out any random movie. "You okay?" She asked Eli.

"Yea, why?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable hanging with me and my mom-together." He chuckled.

"Why not spend time with my girlfriend and future momma." Clare blushed and put in the movie. Clare and Eli sat on the side of the couch, all the way on the left end. They had their hands laced and waited for the popcorn. Her mom came over with the popcorn and sat about 7 inches away from them. Clare realized she was making her mom feel like a third wheel. She let go out of Eli's hand and sat equal distant from both f them. The movie, which none of them had any idea what was the name, brought them together. It was a romantic comedy. About a hour into the movie, Clare moved back towards Eli and held his hand again. Her mom was too wrapped up in the movie to notice she had moved. Eli kept looking down at Clare, "What?" She asked.

"I'm just really proud of you" Clare smirked and kissed him still holding each other's hand. Eli brought his hands around Clare's waist. And they continued to kiss. Clare's mom broke out of the grasp the movie had her in. She noticed Clare and Eli "Ahhh, YOUNG LOVE" Clare and Eli both turned around to look her mom smiling at them and they smiled back. They were about to rekindle their kiss, "Oh Eli…"

"Yes, Ms. Edwards?"

"Happy Birthday." Eli and Clare smiled at her mom who all of a sudden had become the sweetest person. She went to the movie which once again had her in a trance. And Eli and Clare went back to kissing each other. It was some birthday, but it was one Eli knew would be a memorable one.


End file.
